Love At First Sight
by EyesLikeDiamonds
Summary: Caroline meets beautiful man, Klaus, in The Windy City. But one year later, she finds out he is an Original who wants to kill her best friend. Will she be able to put aside her feelings for him and help her friends, or is she willing to give up her friends' trust for a relationship with a killer?
1. Prologue

Chapt. 1 Prologue 

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009 

The sun rose from the east, and danced across my white linen sheets. The sunlight crawled its way up to my face so when I opened my eyes, I became temporarily blind. I didn't want to leave my bed for even a second because I knew that I wouldn't be getting back in anytime soon. I just wanted to stay under the covers for the rest of my life. But sadly, nothing ever goes my way in the Forbes's household. So to my disliking, I dragged myself out of bed to get dressed for the long day ahead of me.

Before I walked over to my closet, I noticed that it was 7:50 am. " Ugh. This is so not fair." I murmured silently as I slowly walked to the closet.

Without dwelling on what to wear, I grabbed blue jean shorts, a pink crop top, and white gladiators. I discarded the items that were in my hand onto my bed, and walked to my bathroom to turn on the shower.

Just when I was about to get my towel under my sink, my Mom knocked on my bedroom door. " Caroline, we have to leave in half an hour, ok? Hurry up."

" Okay Mom!" I yelled. I turned away and rolled my eyes while I put my towel on the floor. I just want this trip to be over and done with; I can't handle being with my Mom for an hour, let alone a whole weekend! I stomped over to the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

Inside my head, all I was thinking was," With us fighting all weekend, Chicago will end up in flames!"


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First Sight

Chapter 2 The Windy City

Mystic Falls, 2009

We left the house an hour after I finished getting ready; even though she told me that we were leaving in half an hour. So basically I rushed getting ready, to find out that mom decided to wait another half an hour just so she can check up on the station. Just like always, she doesn't keep her promises.

We were on the road for 11 hours; neither of us said a word to each other.

It seems that ever since Dad left Mom, Dad and I got closer, and Mom and I are growing further apart. Since she is at work all the time, I usually forget that I live with another person. I feed myself, do homework, finish chores around the house, and help with school events all year around. And then all of a sudden, she comes home and tells me what to do! She doesn't get to have that privilege because she has never earned it.

What seemed like forever, we finally arrived at the Best Western Grand Park hotel where I would be spending countless hours with the one person I'd rather not go on trips with. My mom turned toward me with an annoying smile stuck on her face," Hey, can you carry the suitcases. I need to get our room tickets?" " Why can't you get them, you're the one who dragged me to Illinois in the first place." I said with a hidden tone of annoyance.

"It's because you're young, I on the other hand, am not. So just go get the bags, please." Mom said. "Bitch." I murmured as I got out of the car and headed for the trunk.

"What did you say?" she said.

"Nothing." I said. I hope she didn't hear me.

I grabbed the two suitcases, closed the trunk and headed towards the revolving door. While I was walking towards the curb, I quickly looked back to see the valet driving away in our Ford Explorer.

I should make a run for it; scream that she is a kidnapper. I would never have to see her again.

But I didn't have the courage to do it because even though I hate her so much, she is my mother; my blood. And from what I have learned in the past eight years, I don't have a lot of blood relatives left.

I sighed while staring at the road in front of me, thinking of only one thing. _How did my life end up like this? I did everything right and I end up with divorced parents, no boyfriend, and no confidence whatsoever. What did I do to deserve this?_

I was snapped out of my trance when an irritating noise started to talk to me," Are you coming inside, or are you going to stand out here all night?"

I abruptly turn around to see my mother was the source of the annoying sound, "I coming!" I was walking towards her with the suitcases in my hands; she was waiting at the elevators with two keycards in her hand .

"You couldn't just wait for thirty more seconds?!" I snap at her while walking inside the elevator and pressing the button to close the door. " Level six," was all she said. We were only in the elevator for one minute but it felt like one hour. I was relieved when I finally heard the ding that signaled the doors open. We walked to our suite in complete silence and it was driving her crazy; she regretted what she had said.

"I am sorry," was all I said. I don't really like sharing my feelings with her, but for this weekend I will make an exception. "It's ok. Let's just get dressed. I have tickets for the Art Institute of Chicago and we should leave around eight," she said with a smile plastered on her face. It was a waste of time though, she and I both knew that she was faking because in fact, Ms. Forbes was crying inside

An hour after the heated argument, I was finally ready for the night ahead of me. I had of a nude dress that had a bow on the top, nude pumps, and my white L.A.M.B purse. My hair was curled to perfection and the only makeup I had on was mascara and nude lip gloss. Once my mom was ready, we headed down to the lobby, went to the curb, and hailed a cab.

There was complete silence on their way to the institute. I could tell my mom didn't want to talk about what happened earlier. I just hoped that we didn't have to stick together in the institute, we would have noting to talk about anyway. We finally pulled up to place and when we stepped out of the cab my jaw literally dropped. The place was illuminated with lights and there were limos pulling up to the front entrance. There was a red carpet going up the steps and there were photographers lining up the sides of the building.

I turned to question mom ,who just gave the money to the cab driver, when I noticed that she had her badge on her dress. " Mom, why do you have your badge?" I asked.

"Well I knew you weren't going to stay with me the entire night, so I might as well tell you." _What the hell is she talking about! " _The owner is a friend of mine and he asked if I could help out here because there will be a lot of celebrities here tonight. And I didn't want to leave you alone so I thought that for tonight that we could just do our own thing and then tomorrow we can go sight seeing."

" I knew there was a catch to this trip! Fine, see you tomorrow morning, I will get my own ride home." I swiftly turned away from her to walk up the stairs of the Institute. Her first day out of Mystic Falls and she ended up alone. Great.

Once I stepped inside, I was taken back from all of the celebrities, authors, athletes, artists, and waiters walking around the building. I smoothly walked over to waiter and took a glass of champagne of his tray. _Hopefully this guy doesn't know I am sixteen. _

For some of the evening, I was walking around admiring the artwork. It struck me with a surprise that there could be so many people out in the world who don't know what their true talent is. Some people are lucky to have help from others, but most are just getting by.

While I was transfixed on the music, I looked around at my surroundings and l noticed everyone was talking amongst others while one man in particular was alone looking at a painting. From where I was standing, he looked like he was in deep thought. _Maybe he will notice_. I casually walked over to stand a few feet next to him. I kinda felt bad that he was standing all alone but he was also really attractive. I then turned to the painting in front of me, when I noticed that it was a mother holding a little baby boy in her arms. I was so hypnotized by the painting that the man right next to me turned around to face me. I turned my head towards his direction to see him smirking at me. " Yes?" he asked. _Oh my god he has a British accent!_ "Oh, I just saw you standing alone over here and I thought you might want company. I hope I didn't interrupt you." I said with a flush of red on my cheeks.

"I am not complaining, love." he said seductivley. "Good."

Thirty minutes and eight champagne glasses later.

While the clothes were being thrown around the penthouse, there a slight nagging noise at the back of my head that said to run away. But I couldn't, all I was focused on was for this man to make me feel special. His fingers ran like feathers against my skin, making goosebumps crawl up and down my skin. His hands ran down my legs, getting closer and closer to where I desperately wanted his hands to go. "Please." I whispered. He pulled his hand back, but before I could protest I felt his manhood slam into my core. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. But right before I reached my climax he asked," What is your name?" "Caroline!" I moaned, finally releasing everything that was trapped up inside of me. "Well Caroline, I bid you farewell." I finally looked into his eyes and saw black veins surrounding his eyes like spider webs. Looking towards his mouth, I saw fangs growing from his gums. His mouth turned into a evil looking grin. I screamed in horror but no one heard me after he attacked me with his fangs. No sound was coming from my mouth. I turned my eyes toward the room; everything was moving. Then all I saw was pitch black.

I thought I heard something in the distance. Two voices mashing together in an argument "... We need to lay low...forget everything..." "...Was craving..." "...fix it..." I heard light footsteps coming towards me. I finally pried my eyes open to see the man from last night in front of me. " Now sweetheart, you will forget ever seeing me. But I am honored that I was your first." My eyes stared into the blue eyes in front of me. Before I drifted off to sleep, I saw that he had a smile on his face.

I woke up in the hotel bed in the dress I had on last night. I sat up in bed when I felt pounding in my head. I tried to think back to last night's event, but I came up blank. _Guess I'll never know what happened last night. _


	3. Writer's Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter! I am having a writer's block and I can't think of anything that will lead the story to where I need it to go. I need some inspiration, so if anyone has any ideas please tell me. I already am in half of the chapter but I can't think of what to do next. I promise I will try to get this chapter published before Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I felt a throbbing pain in my skull when I attempted to get out of bed. It was 9 am and I looked like shit. I slowly got out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen where my mom was. " When did you get home last night?" Mom asked while she was getting her coffee. I walked over to the coffee cup on the counter; hoping this will get rid of this terrible headache.

"I don't remember; last night is a little blurry." I said to her face with an annoyed look on my face. " I was not wasted I promise." I said as I was walking back to the bedroom. " I wasn't assuming; I am just worried on how you got home." She said with an anguished face that was directed at me. "Ok mom. So what are we doing today?" I asked her while I set down my coffee on the table. " Today we are touring, so go get dressed we are leaving in half an hour." She said as she left the room to go take a shower.

I started to walk over to the balcony entrance. I looked over the skyline of Chicago, just wishing that I could stay here forever. But obviously that will not happen. _Nothing ever goes my way anyway._ I looked down to the streets in front of the building to see crowds of people around a newsstand. Police were placed everywhere among the streets.

"What the..." But before I could react, I saw a body bag come from around the stand. I almost fainted if it weren't for some of the police officers blocking my vision. _SOMEONE WAS KILLED IN FRONT OF THE HOTEL! _

I ran to my mom once she got out of the bathroom with her white robe on.

" Someone was killed outside!" exclaimed with fear evident on my face. "What!?" She quickly walked over to the balcony to see the seen below them. " We are not leaving this hotel. We need to wait till they clear out okay? It's going to be fine."

My mom was right, but I had an eerie feeling as I watched the detectives examine the body.

I did not realize that one of the police officers picked up a broken champagne glass.

Xxx

The streets were bustling with noise as Iwalked down the sidewalk. Before anyone could notice, I wiped off the remaining blood that was left on the corner of his mouth. Upon my face was an evil smirk that would make the people run away in fear. _God it feels good to get out without Elijah. _ Without my intention, my mind started to drift to the little blonde that was with him last night. I started thinking about the way her laugh could light up the room, or how she moved with such grace wherever she went. Or how her body is formed to perfection that would make anyone want to bow down before her.

_Stop thinking about her!_

I shook his mind of all those tempting thoughts as I reached his penthouse. As I reached the tall stainless steel door I heard someone whispering on the phone inside. I hastily opened the door handle and walked into the living room with a strut of elegance. Near the fireplace stood Elijah with a tumbler of bourbon and a cell phone in each hand. He quickly but casually ended the call and turned towards me with a blank expression.

"Who was on the phone, Lijah?" I asked with a skin-crawling look that would make anyone else run for the hills…except Elijah. "The driver."

" Why do you need a driver? We were going to stay in Chicago for one more week?" I said as I walk over to the mini bar near the balcony. " Niklaus… I am departing in one hour."

I stopped pouring his drink into the tumbler.

" What do you MEAN that you are leaving? We have many matters to attend to and when are we ever going to be back in Chicago again?"

"Niklaus, you can deal with that on your own; you have been doing a sufficient job for the past thousand years." Elijah spoke as he walked over to his suitcase to finally zip up his suitcase.

" what happened to family always and forever. You gave me your word you wouldn't disobey that!" I shouted as I paced over to Elijah with a dangerous glint in my eyes.

" You broke that promise when you locked up our family. You even lockup up Rebekah in that dreadful coffin. When will this goal of yours end!" Elijah shouted, and for once he did not have an impassive look upon his face.

For a split second, Klaus dropped his mental walls to show his true emotion. He showed hurt, depression, but most importantly; betrayal. But just as the emotions were seen, the walls were back up and he once again showed the devil demeanor that he has been sporting for a thousand years.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway, I have done fine without your advice, and I will continue to thrive without you."

"Good bye Niklaus." As I turned back towards Elijah, I saw him pick up his suitcase, his overcoat, and walked over to the door. Without a glance back, he walked right out of the door. Leaving Klaus.

XXX

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't been writing any new chapters. I will try next time to update sooner!**

**Comment if you have any ideas you want me to put in. **

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Here comes 2015!**


End file.
